Electrical devices or substrates which can be damaged by high temperature treatment during manufacturing process need a non-fired type electrode. The term “non-fired type electrode” is defined as an electrode formed without a heat treatment at a temperature of 350° C. or higher.
US20060082952 discloses a non-fired type electrically conductive paste that is cured at 200° C. or lower to form an electrode. The conductive paste comprises a silver powder with a mean particle size of 1 μm or less, tetrafluoroethylene, hexafluoropropylene, and vinylidene fluoride dispersed in a solvent.